The present invention relates to a game system using game cards.
Conventionally, the game cards are generally trump cards, but games using game cards of various kinds, such as trading cards, etc., are also popular.
The card game in which game players repeatedly compete for win or loss by comparing the competition cards bearing characters' pictures, attack forces and physical forces to those of the other to defeat in advance the other competition cards is known (refer to, e.g., Patent Reference 1).
Recently the game system which executes card games by reading game cards bearing identification codes, such as bar codes, etc., by a game machine including a card reader (refer to, e.g., Patent Reference 2).
Patent Reference 1 is Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2001-204874.
Patent Reference 2 is Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2005/105238A1